


In The Night

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Found Family, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When all is quiet and still after the chaos, Bruce likes to sit and watch over them.





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

When it's quiet, and there is downtime between all the battles and upheavals where he can finally sit down in the Bat Cave and string a non-battle related thought together and direct his focus elsewhere; there are moments where Bruce likes to sit in the windowsill of their shared bedroom and watch his partners sleep quietly together.

On nights that he can't sleep, Bruce finds that he likes to sit quietly and watch his lovers sleep soundly in bed. Watch how Clark sleeps wrapped around Diana and Lois like an octopus, yet somehow still reaching for him in deep slumber.


End file.
